Deck The Halls
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Hello and welcome to our little hellhole of Elmore. We're a kindly little town, well at least we were. Once we had thousands of people roaming our little streets of Elmore. But that all changed the day he came. Make-Shift. He caused this. He took everything away from me and many others. But unlike them, I'm not going to stand down. No, instead I will fight back and I will win


**"Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells. All seem to say, "Throw cares away." Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold!"** Gumball out loud sang horribly. He, however, had no idea about how horrible he had sang. Gumball thought that he did a pretty good job which was why he beamed with pride and puffed out his chest when he finished.

This happiness was short lived, though, because Darwin came running into the room. "Oh my gosh Gumball what's wrong. I heard a horrible noise that sounded that it was you. Are you hurt or something?" He asked frantically checking his brother from his head to his toes.

Gumball pushed his brother off of him. "What? No dude I'm not hurt. I was just practicing my singing for the annual Elmore Jr. High Christmas Carol. That we always do for the enjoyment of the people of Elmore. This year I'll finally practice my singing everyday until I get so good that I'll be paired up with Penny for the main duet, instead of that jerk face Tobias. So Darwin how'd you like my little warm up song?"

Darwin looked at his feet and then back up at Gumball. "Well..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. He didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings. "You're getting better. But remember this you have the whole class to go up against. Penny's the best singer in the class and just about all of the boys in our class have MAJOR crushes on her and will do anything to be teamed up with her. I wouldn't get your hopes up, not to be mean."

Gumball shook his head. "Nope sorry dude, but your wrong. **Dead **wrong. I know that we'll be together and I'll keep on practicing until either I become a master at it or I lose my voice!" Gumball vowed to his brother.

"Then prepare to lose your voice..." Darwin muttered, loud enough for Gumball to hear. "What?" Gumball asked turning around. Darwin looked to the ground. "Oh nothing..."

Gumball nodded clearing his throat again before signaling for Darwin to get out. "Sorry Darwin but you know it's only _customary _for there to be no one in attendance once a vocalist begins practicing."

"Fine Gumball/ Hope you get better...a lot better." Darwin sighed before leaving, closing the door behind him. When Darwin was out of the room Gumball grabbed the booklet Mrs. Simian had given him and his class. It was a book that listed all of the songs they would be singing at the Carol.

Gumball flipped through it for a while until he found a song that caught his eye, Deck The Halls. "Ok so it goes, **Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la!**" Gumball sang again just a horribly before tossing the booklet aside. "Jeez this is hopeless. I'm _way _to advanced for this stupid little book of Christmas songs that just about anybody can see when they watch one of those sappy Christmas Specials where the mains character always gets what they've wanted in the end. Be it a new bike or a loving, caring, family. I'll just save my vocal cords for tomorrow where Mrs. Simian chooses who will have the lead with Penny, which will obviously be me. For now, though, I should be relaxing and playing with Darwin." With that Gumball scurried out of his room to go and play with his brother.

But when Gumball reached downstairs he couldn't believe his eyes. Downstairs there was Anias, Darwin, Nicole, and even, very surprisingly, Richard! They were all running around decorating the house. Richard and Nicole were struggling to carry a big, gigantic Christmas Tree through the door. While Darwin and Anias were tiding up the house by dusting the floor and straightening the furniture.

"Mrs. Mom do you want any help with that?" Darwin asked once he finished cleaning up the Living room. Nicole nodded. "Yes I don't think that your father can hold out for much longer. You can take his end, you too Gumball." Nicole instructed to her boys.

Obediently both Gumball and Darwin took their father's end, much to Richard's relief as he quickly collapsed on the floor panting. Then, in a matter of minutes, the Tree was safely inside and Nicole, Gumball, and Darwin were securing it."Hey Mom why do we always do this every year and just not buy a fake Tree that we could use over and over again? It would be a lot easier." Gumball asked once they finished securing the Tree to the ground with nails and rope, so it wouldn't tip over.

"Because Gumball, eventually you'll have families of your own and you'll do things like this with them so it's better you learn how to put up a real Tree instead of one of those fake ones. Besides there's just something great about having a real classic, Christmas Tree in your home. Having a real Christmas Tree in your home is something that people have been doing for centuries now, it feels great knowing that you're continuing on the tradition that our ancestors started.

Gumball scratched his head, still very confused. "I don't think I get it Mom." Nicole chuckled. "Don't worry, Gumball. one day when you have a family of your own you will." She patted her son on his back before heading off to the Kitchen to make dinner.

"I still don't get what you mean..." Gumball muttered before glancing back at the Tree. For some odd reason it made Gumball smile happily. Joy filling his body. "I, I think I get it now..." He trailed off before he sat down on the couch and began watching some TV.

* * *

_The Next Day At School...  
_

"Ok class sit down, sit down. I would like to announce the two students, one male one female, who have succeeded where the rest of you losers have failed. But don't worry to all of you others who haven't gotten picked, those two people are just better then you, it's nothing to be ashamed about." Mrs. Simian waved a folded piece of paper in front of the class that contained the names of the two students who were picked to do the one, big solo song._  
_

There was a long silence, once Mrs. Simian finished speaking. Everybody had rushed back to their seats and had stayed dead silence all of them wanting to know who would be picked. No one in that room, however, was more excited than Gumball who was getting ready to jump up when his name was called. Because naturally he would be chosen. After all at the Auditions for the lead roles Mrs. Simian had said and I quote, "that his voice was by far the most interesting."

She had to pick him. She just had too. Gumball wanted more then ever to be picked so that he could be with Penny. It was his destiny. "Ok students so for the girl solo the one I've chosen is...Penny Fitzgerald." Mrs. Simian announced. "Penny will you please come up to the front."

"Yes!" Penny muttered walking up to the front, happily. Now for the boy role. The one that I've chosen is..." Mrs. Simian paused for dramatic effect before saying, "Tobias. Come up here Tobias."

Gumball felt his heart break. There was a sinking feeling in him, like he was about to throw up. Gumball was speechless only managing to mutter out these words. "What...Tobias...the hell?"

Tobias walked up to the font of the Class Room, smugly glancing towards the other boys in the class, who would've killed for that part. As Penny was the hottest, single girl in their grade.

"These are our to winners in our class. The two would succeeded where as the rest of you, losers, have failed to achieve. Let's give them a round of applause. And if you don't clap then you get Detention for the rest of your lives. After all winners like these two should be respected. "

The room burst with applause when Mrs. Simian said that. And as everyone was busy clapping Tobias gave Gumball, who was still staring at Tobias dumbstruck that Tobias was picked and not him, a look that basically said, Yeah loser, after all only winners can be with winners, you little pussy hole.

Gumball gasped. And shot Tobias a look that said, this means war. Little did Gumball know that when he said this means war, that it really would mean war. A war filled with hatred brother against brother. Friendships killed, destroyed by evil. The war that would change all of Elmore forever, and possibly the World. All because this War would feature one of most horrific, and evil creature that the Universe could ever bestow. This creature was Make-Shift. And he had one and only one goal: To kill...


End file.
